The Revenge Not the Solution
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: The story of two sisters who have lost many things
1. 10 years ago

Russell Edgington was not destroyed by the Fairies, and Bill was cured of the Hepa-V, and Sookie was to let Bill be happy with someone else, Alcide was not killed, and he lives a good life with Sookie with their children

Grace Halliwell and Jade Halliwell are two sisters who lost their parents, a vampire killed their parents, Grace seeks revenge, the vampire is Russell Edgington, Grace works for Bill, he still is the vampire king of Louisiana, Jade is very different from her older sister

* * *

Grace and Jade are two sisters, Jade is 12 years old, and Grace is 22 years old, still living with their parents, It was a cold, dark night, Jade was lying on her bed, waiting for her mother to give him the kiss goodnight, Grace was reading a magazine in the living room, Grace went to the room of her younger sister, their mother appeared in the doorway

"Jade, hide under the bed, do not leave for any reason, I will return, Grace closed the door and not let anyone in the room, Mom loves them both" Janine appeared, is the mother of Grace and Jade, she said seriously

Jade grabbed her teddy and hid under the bed, Grace was at the door, she opened the door and saw his parents were killed by a vampire, is Russell Edgington, he murdered the parents of Jade and Grace, he walked room, Grace closed the door and hid quickly, along with Jade, she hugged her sister, Jade did not understand anything, Russell entered wing room, he saw nothing and left the house

"The bad man was here, come out Jade, there is nothing to fear," Grace said serenely

Jade saw her parents, she approached them, Grace told the truth, Jade cried inconsolably, shouting and crying, Grace was very sad and devastated, they both lost their parents, Grace phoned other family members to tell them the sad and devastating news, Grace burst into tears, Jade hugged her older sister, two of them remained in the house of their grandmother

* * *

Now is the funeral of their parents, they were both too sad, Jade does not want to be there and went to the truck of her sister, Jade began to mourn again, she is lost without her parents, Jade is just a girl, a girl without parents, Grace's gaze was cold, hard and sad, wanting to avenge her parents, her grandmother was behind her

"Well, here we have the will, they knew they were going to die, who should stay Jade, because she is a minor, stops smiling Mrs. Halliwell" The lawyer said

"Tell Us lawyer, who must stay with Jade and money" Mrs. Halliwell says seriously

"Well, the money is for Jade and Grace, Grace has come of age, and money is for her and the guardian of Jade, is Grace, this is irrevocable" The lawyer said seriously

"Well, Grace, I must stay with Jade, and you should go to college" Grandma said seriously

"Grandma, I thought, I should not go to college, but start working and take care of my sister," Grace said seriously

"Grace, you must not, must be professional, you do not even know take care of yourself" Grandma says seriously

"Fuck being professional, fuck college, you know nothing, you only talk and talk, I am able to do, is my sister, and we must see who must stay with Jade, my parents wrote that they knew they were going to die, "Grace said crying

"Do not say that, you do not use that tone with me," Grandma says

"I do not care what you believe, you do not even worried about us, only when this happened, you are all shit, fuck you all, I'm leaving here with Jade" Grace said angrily

Grace and Jade went to their house, but Grandma mortgaged the house, Grace was angry with her grandmother, she has no right to do this, Grandma is a bad person, she wants to control everyone, overpower, Grace had to go back to Grandma's house, Jade was asleep, two of them came to the house

"Grandma, who gave you the right to mortgage the house?" Grace said angrily

"Well, as I'm sure the guardian of Jade, and you're going to college, we do not need the house" Grandma said dryly

"Stop being a bitch, call the lawyer of my parents and know the truth, who is the guardian of Jade" Grace said

"You do not call me that, you have a sharp tongue, well, you call the lawyer and see" Grandma said angrily

* * *

The next morning, the lawyer was meeting with them, Grace was very angry with her grandmother, the grandmother had a triumphant smile, but she should not succeed yet, she wants to stay up with the money from their parents, Jade was drinking water, looking around with timidity and nerves

"Well, here we have the will, they knew they were going to die, who should stay Jade, because she is a minor, stops smiling like that, Mrs. Halliwell" The lawyer said serenely

"Tell Us lawyer, who must stay with Jade and money" Mrs. Halliwell says seriously

"Well, the money is for Jade and Grace, Grace has come of age, and money is for her and the guardian of Jade, is Grace, this is irrevocable" The lawyer said seriously

"That's a hoax, is a fucking lie" Grandma said angrily

"It's not a hoax, it is not a lie, Mrs. Halliwell Behave" The lawyer said

"It's true, I'm reading and the house is ours, pay the mortgage and sell that house, but no today," Grace said

Mrs. Halliwell was very angry, Grace and Jade left the house, Grandma does not want them to be part of the family, but they are, Grace is the guardian of her younger sister, now they will leave their family life


	2. At present

Russell Edgington was not destroyed by the Fairies, and Bill was cured of the Hepa-V, and Sookie was to let Bill be happy with someone else, Alcide was not killed, and he lives a good life with Sookie with their children

Grace and Jade are two sisters who lost their parents, a vampire killed their parents, Grace seeks revenge, the vampire is Russell Edgington, Grace works for Bill, he still is the vampire king of Louisiana, Jade is very different from her older sister


End file.
